1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air barrier and in particular an air barrier that is used in connection with an expandable, or inflatable, structure suited for space applications or use on extraterrestrial masses.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable, or expandable, spacecraft are known generally in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,010 to Schneider, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,189 to Raboin, et al. These types of habitable structures have the unique ability to change states from a compressed launch state to an inflated deployed state. In the deployed state, the structure provides an internal volume that is many times greater than the volume found in the launch state.
During deployment of the spacecraft an atmosphere suitable to support humans is injected into the structure, or module, to facilitate inflation. When completely inflated environmental systems within the module re-circulates the internal atmosphere to filter out harmful chemicals and recycle carbon dioxide into breathable oxygen. The structure primarily responsible for this operation is the air barrier.
A module's success is therefore heavily dependent upon the reliable operation of an air barrier to retain the environment within the module. However, construction techniques may impart latent defects that could jeopardize the module during operation. These flaws may occur, for example, from people walking on the air barrier during construction or sharp edged items coming into contact with the air barrier during construction on in deployment. What is needed is an air barrier that can withstand such interactions without damaging the air barrier's gas impermeable characteristic.